mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fireflower Fields
Fireflower Fields is the ninth course in Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, based on the Flowery Gardens stage from Super Mario 74. Unlike Flowery Gardens, the pipe leading to this course is in the first overworld, hidden on a high ledge that Mario will need to use the cannon to reach. This course is much more difficult than the one it's based on, though. Compared to Flowery Gardens, Fireflower Fields is mirrored, a dense red fog makes it hard to see, the water at the beginning is replaced with lava, lava surrounds King Bob-Omb's arena, and huge pits leading to a fiery cavern are hidden in the flowers covering the main area of the stage. Stars 'Star 1: Another Rematch With King Bob-Omb' From his starting position, Mario will have to climb the ledges in the cliff wall to reach the main area of the course. Most of this area is covered in a field of dark flowers, but the vast majority of the ground beneath these flowers are wide, deep pits leading to a lava-lined cavern that Mario cannot escape from. The safest option is to walk around the exterior of the large flower patch instead of trying to cut across it. On the opposite corner of the field from Mario's start position is King Bob-Omb's arena: A small raised platform surrounded by a moat of lava. There are three Kuromame on this plaftorm, so Mario will have to carefully dodge their flames as he battles King Bob-Omb. Eventually he'll prevail and earn this star. 'Star 2: Windy Mill' Once again, Mario will have to climb up the cliff's edge to reach the main area of the fields. This time he should immediately head right, to where the tall windmill stands. Every second platform that was on the windmill in Flowery Gardens has been removed, so Mario will have to use triple jumps to gain enough height to climb the platforms up the windmill. Alternatively, he can use wall kicks back and forth between the blades and the tower of the windmill to climb up it. Once he reaches the very top of the windmill tower, he'll be able to see a star in the air not too far away. To reach it, he has to perform a double jump with exactly enough momentum to land on the top of the windmill's blade and triple jump off of it into the star. 'Star 3: Way Too Easy Coins' Most of the red coins in this stage are openly visible, above the field of flowers in the main area. As is to be expected though, huge pits are beneath each red coin, meaning Mario will have to go into first person view to scout the area around each red coin and learn where the edges of the pit beneath it are, then long jump across the pit to grab the red coin in midair and safely land on safe ground on its opposite side. The coins are located as follows: #Above a pit on the southwest side of the field, immediately in front of Mario after he climbs the cliff at the start of the stage #Above a pit on the south side of the field, immediately in front of Mario after he climbs the cliff at the start of the stage #Above a pit on the east side of the field #Halfway between the sun-shaped symbol in the center of the field and the east edge of the field. Note that this red coin is not above a pit, but is very near pits, so Mario should not long jump into it or he risks falling into one #Immediately northeast of the sun-shaped symbol in the center of the field. Note that this red coin is not above a pit, but is very near pits, so Mario should not long jump into it or he risks falling into one #Above a pit on the northwest side of the field #Immediately west of the sun-shaped symbol in the center of the field. Note that this red coin is not above a pit, but is very near pits, so Mario should not long jump into it or he risks falling into one #In a pit beneath a 1-Up Mushroom on the west side of the field. To collect this one, Mario must press a Purple Switch hidden under the flowers behind the wooden legs on the northeast side of the field: This will spawn a timed box beneath this red coin, allowing Mario to quickly run over and grab the coin, then get out of the pit before the box disappears Once all eight red coins are safely collected, the star will appear above the middle of the sun-shaped symbol in the center of the field. 'Star 4: The Unstable Wooden Construction' Mario's quest to get this star starts with wall kicking between the two wooden walls on the west side of the flower field, and trying to land on the thin ledge at the top of one of these walls. The wooden scaffolding in this stage is falling apart compared to its state in Flowery Gardens: Most ledges are far thinner than they were in that game, and the small square platforms have become hollow, ensuring that Mario has to stand on their incredibly thin edges to cross them. To start, Mario will have to double jump onto the diagonal slope connecting this ledge and the next, then triple jump off of that slope to gain enough distance to reach the next ledge. Though he can turn left at this point, he should keep going forward and long jump onto a hollow square platform. He can try to crawl and jump with extreme care and precision to cross these incredibly thin ledges and eventually reach the end of this scaffolding, but the easier option is to jump slightly to the right and land on the gentle slope here, crossing it to directly reach the end of the scaffolding. From here, all he needs to do is time his triple jump to avoid the Kuromame and land on the high ledge with the star. 'Star 5: Not So Secret Cavern' Even though Mario spent his entire time in this level so far trying to avoid the pits under the flowers, now he'll need to intentionally fall down one. Immediately west of the southwest corner of the sun-shaped symbol is a pit that leads Mario to the top of a stone pillar rising out of the lava floor. This pillar has a secret on it, and leads Mario to three thin stone bridges with the remaining four secrets on them: One at the end of the bridge extending from the pillar, one halfway across the next bridge hanging from the ceiling, and one on each end of the third bridge against the edge of the lava cavern. The low ceiling and thin width of the bridges make it hard to jump from one to the next, so Mario may need to lava bounce to cross them. After all five secrets are triggered, a star will appear in a crevice to the right of the third bridge. 'Star 6: Bark Beetle Jumps' Once again, Mario will have to climb up the wooden scaffolding, just like in star 4. Once he reaches the fork in the path again, he should turn left this time and long jump to the cross-shaped ledge. One route Mario can take from here is to long jump to the next ledge, and then slowly and carefully walk across the thin path leading to to far final wooden platform. From there, he can wall kick back and forth between the wooden walls here to reach the upper ledge of this platform. The other choice Mario can take from the cross-shaped ledge is to do a side flip wall kick off of the thin pillar on this ledge, and land on the wooden platform above it. Then Mario can long jump across the next two high platforms to directly reach the upper ledge of the final wooden platform. In any case, from here he just needs to jump off of the side of this ledge and collect the star beneath it. Enemies *Piranha Plant *Kuromame *Goomba *King Bob-Omb Category:Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition Category:Level Category:Extreme level Category:Location Category:Volcanic Area